Talk:Shield of Sand
Transforming By the way, doesn't Gaara transform into his Shikaku form in there? Seriously, I think we need to add more information into that about saying that he does transforming phase. --Rasengan888 Doesn't the automatic sand shield have something to do with his mother? (talk) 00:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Milkopilko :No. Gaara mistook Shukaku for his mother. ~SnapperT '' 00:51, September 27, 2010 (UTC) dodged by high speeds?? this shielf of sand page needs to be updated. this info it has is all pertaining to Part I of Naruto. Saukes chidori?? Lees's speed?? then why cant raikages kick and amaterasu count as sumthing?? plus the gaara's mother's will moves the sand not shukaku. UPDATE PLEASE! someone keeps deleting all the updates. :While some of those are valid points the latter about his mother moving the sand was not meant literally but figuratively as her dying will. So it'll not be added until the next chapter where something is revealed that says otherwise.--Cerez365™ 20:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::well its obvious that Shukaku isnt controling the sand because it is no longer within Gaara. That answers why his defence is still automatic. Plus the sand shield took the shape of Karura clealry representing that his mother's will is seeped into the sand. The Fourth said it, Yashamaru said it, gaara said so and even Karura said it figuratively. evidence that its is her will. where is the evidence it is shukaku???? :::you're assuming it was automatic. I saw the panel as well and it's simply too early to tell. A dead person, at least in the Naruto series isn't just simply able to pass on their will through words alone. I'd rather we wait for chapter 458 before adding any of that stuff when more should be revealed if in fact it isn't the Shukaku. Which I think would be going against the what we were told in the databook.--Cerez365™ 21:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) it is true that its kinda hard to just seep our will into something but i man look at naruto he had itachi powers shoved down his throat...his mother essence was thee as well so was his father maybe the seal that is in gara part of his mother's chakra and or will was there as well.. so effectively Gaara has a sun within him as well being his mother just like Naruto --DragonStyleNaruto (talk) 20:53, July 13, 2011 (UTC) new picture i think that the new image should be the one that showed up in the most recent of chapters where his mother image is shown surrounding gaara. it clarifies that it is his mothers wil and love that protects gaara not the one tails survival instinct. --DragonStyleNaruto (talk) 17:25, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think the image has to be changed, though I don't oppose the addition of one showing it taking Karura's form. We do have the slideshow in infoboxes after all. Omnibender - Talk - 20:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) would you mind doing it friend? sadly i dont know how..and you got to admit that form is pretty badass--DragonStyleNaruto (talk) 03:00, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :There's no raw scans for it yet and there's english text in her face so we'll have to wait a bit.--Cerez365™ 03:22, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Tailed Beast skill This has been bothering me for a bit. If I remember correctly, Kishimoto said that Gaara kept the power to move sand at will due to the Shukaku's being apart of him since birth, and those abilities remained after it was removed. Flash forward to now, and apparently it was his mothers love and will that gave Gaara the ability to control sand. So was this a retcon or what?--'''TheUltimate3 ~Keeper of Lore~ 03:59, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well it was said that it was his mother's love that made the sand move to protect him. Gaara's ability to control sand still seems come from Shukaku, as the Third Kazekage developed the Iron Sand by watching the previous jinchuriki of Shukaku.--''Deva '' 04:05, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::From what I can gather, the basic ability to manipulate sand comes from Shukaku. The sand protecting Gaara stems from Gaara's mother, and this may or may not merely be symbolic. With Naruto having parts of his parents inside of him, I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if it wasn't, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Shape Shouldn't it be noted that recently Gaara's shield always takes the form of Karura, his mother? (talk) 14:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Because I guess it was always Karura who protected Gaara, not Shukaku. --Elveonora (talk) 14:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) So how come the shield didn't show that shape before? (talk) 14:12, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :There could be a myriad of reason why. Don't question it, just accept it.--Cerez365™ 14:14, December 6, 2011 (UTC) That's like asking why Naruto's mother has not showed up back then when Jiraiya tried to teach Naruto how to control the Kyubi. --Elveonora (talk) 15:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Able to withstand meteor technique could we say that the shield of sand is strong enough to defend even against the meteor technique. it was shown that that was how he protected himself and temari :That was Air Sand Protective Wall, and only after Ōnoki lightened it. Omnibender - Talk - 00:27, March 28, 2012 (UTC) no i was talking about when the second one came crashing down, on the page after tsunade said she was heading out, it was seen that a shield of sand protected him from the impact of the second meteorInhale (talk) 12:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :He used a small amount of compact sand to protect himself and his sister yes? It'd be more noteworthy had protected everyone or else stopped the technique altogether.--Cerez365™ 12:22, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Will Materialisation Why is Will Materialisation listed as a parent jutsu when there's no indication if the two have anything to do with one another? I mean that's like claiming every fire jutsu is related enough for one to be derived from the other. Even if these two jutsu do have something to do with each other besides both apparently involving will, how in hell would you know which was the parent jutsu? Gaara's jutsu seems far more basic than Will Materialisation since the sand seems to already exist and her will appears to be only moving the sand, while Will Materialisation is creating physical matter from scratch out of their will. There's simply not enough information to claim that Gaara's jutsu is derived from Will Materialisation. --CyberianGinseng 23:39, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :Ask Foxie, he came up with that and I agree, will materialization is stuff Madara and Kaguya did--Elveonora (talk) 10:08, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Karura is responsible for Gaara's Ultimate Defence, i.e. its automated defence mechanisms are a manifestation of her will. The logic is sound and I agree with Fox.--Reliops (talk) 16:06, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :There is no black stuff created, though. Also, I thougt it's Magnet Release that is moving the sand? Is Will Materialization the same as Magnet Release? • Seelentau 愛 議 16:20, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :: Gaara's sand shield has twice been described as moving independent of his will. It moves with or without him willing it to do so. It has also been stated twice (referenced on the will page) to move in response to his dead mother's will. I don't give a rat's ass if black stuff is present or not. That isn't the subject of the Will Materialization page. The first sentence of the page says, "The Will Materialisation is an ability that allows the user to manifest and materialise their "will" for different purposes." Does that say anything about black goo to you? Hm? Does that specify Kaguya's creation of Black Zetsu? Madara and Obito's black rods? No. It says the ability to manifest their will for "different purposes". Karura's will manifests in Gaara's sand, moving it to protect him from harm, independent from his own will. Gaara can move his sand to attack on his own through Magnet Release. Now, you have a few choices, because I'm very tired of the bitching on this topic: Either make a separate article for each instance of will materialization (since they are all vastly different), wait until Kishimoto names and defines this ability, or let it go. I don't care which you do, but as long as that is the definition used by the unnamed, undefined will materialization page, Karura isn't getting removed. At all. Period. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox 17:33, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::They aren't all vastly different. Kaguya and Madara used the very exact same method/ability/technique whatever.--Elveonora (talk) 17:52, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::: Mmmmm, a little question. It was stated that Karura is the one moving Gaara's sand to protect him. Ten Tailed Fox said that Karura manifested her will in Gaara's sand. But isn't sand something replaceable? I know this sound weird, but isn't it more like she put her will in Gaara's Chakra or Gaara himself when she was pregnant?--MERCURIOUS (talk) 18:36, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::That's why Foxie is wrong about it. Nothing materializes there.--Elveonora (talk) 18:45, September 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Exactly. No materialization occurs with Gaara's sand. And it thus seems to be the more basic jutsu. Take a look at water jutsus which control water in the environment as opposed to those which the user produces water completely from their chakra. The latter have been stated to require a higher level of skill than the former. It is therefore asinine that Gaara's autonomous sand is listed as a derivative of Will Materialisation without any corroborating evidence. There's no way around that.--CyberianGinseng 00:38, September 22, 2014 (UTC)